


Chronicles of Dream

by Sinnical



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Loop, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnical/pseuds/Sinnical
Summary: Some of my Plot Bunnies i thought of.Mostly Dream Centric.:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Chronicles of Dream

Hello! This is just my little drabbles and potential projects i may plan on doing lol.

:)

These oneshots are mostly Dream-Centric but I will occasionally post some other character centric plots and ideas.

There isn’t that much of a rule here except I won’t be writing:

> non-con/rape

> smut

> hate against cc (content creators)

> ships (with cc who have stated to be uncomfortable with getting shipped/with minors*)

  
You can request me respectfully in the comments if you want me to write a certain prompt and I will hopefully deliver!

Oh yeah, they’d be quite a lot of angst and such but I’ll add TW for those, so no worries!  
  


As of now, there are 10 ideas ready for this book so it’ll take me longer to write your requests, sorry! 

Theres not much else to add to this. (unless I have to add on to the list of what I won’t do) 

I’ll edit the rules later if need be, but for now I’ll see you around.

:)


End file.
